Dans ses petits papiers (de chewing-gum)
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Quelques années après la fin de la guerre, Neville croise un Drago Malefoy hâtif dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Ce n'est qu'un malheureux hasard. Ou peut-être pas.


NB : Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une hypothèse très intéressante lue sur je-ne-sais-quel coin d'internet concernant les fameux chewing-gums d'Alice Londubat qui tapisseraient sans effort la chambre de Neville. J'ignore si ce thème a déjà inspiré des fanfictions, mais en tout cas, le truc des chewing-gums n'est pas de moi. L'histoire générale, si. Enfin, sauf ce qui est à Rowling, on se comprend. Bonne lecture.

xxx

xxx

**Dans ses petits papiers (de chewing-gum)**

xxx

xxx

Neville soupire. Son regard a viré vers la fenêtre au jour tout artificiel.

Alice l'approche à petits pas craintifs et lui fourre dans la main un petit papier tout froissé, le regard brillant d'espoir. Son cœur s'accélère, son ventre se noue dans l'expectative. Il le défripe. Et son moral rechute.

L'espace d'un instant, il a cru qu'elle s'était éveillée. Qu'elle lui offrirait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui lui prouverait que les dires des médicomages sont justifiés et que oui, sa mère commence enfin à recouvrer un semblant de conscience d'adulte.

Qu'elle guérit.

Mais rien.

Oh, il ne va pas jusqu'à demander de la cohérence dans ses phrases. Alice n'en fait presque pas, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Même lui n'oserait pas en espérer tant. Elle place tout juste quelques mots à la suite, des espaces, des mimiques et mieux, elle le reconnait. Elle a fait d'énormes progrès depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Franck ne le reconnait pas, lui. Peut-être est-ce à cause de sa manière de se taire, d'être immobile. De lui, Neville ne demanderait qu'un clignement de paupière à son égard.

Il regarde dans sa paume, au bord des larmes. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, ni d'amertume : juste de l'émotion. Il est épinglé jusqu'au cœur. Le cadeau d'Alice lui fait toujours ça, même s'il s'agit encore du même : un papier de chewing-gum, cédé par les infirmières sans doute, au pauvre et valeureux couple dont le nom résonne dans les consciences du même glas que celui des Potter.

Neville aurait préféré n'avoir pas de célébrité, fût-elle limitée à celle des couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste… ou celle de la dernière guerre. Il l'oublie toujours, celle-là. Chaque fois qu'on se retourne sur son passage, il en reste hébété, à chercher pourquoi. A lui aussi, son plus grand don est l'oubli. Pas étonnant que ses parents tardent autant à se rétablir, si c'est familial.

Il lisse le plastique. La tête d'un grotesque personnage lui sourit sous un chapeau pointu. Il donnerait beaucoup pour en voir autant sur le visage de son père. Un sourire moins oublieux. Un sourire de réveil.

Il est l'heure, et comme toujours, l'infirmière va frapper à la porte. Elle va lui offrir son regard le plus désolé, l'habituel, et lui rappeler avec autant de patience que de pitié qu'Alice et Franck sont fatigués et qu'il est temps que la visite s'arrête. Il anticipe, ramasse son manteau, pose un baiser sur le front de sa mère, et s'en va jusqu'à la porte. Et là, la main posée sur la poignée, se retourne.

Son père n'a pas bronché.

Neville soupire encore et part, résigné. L'infirmière le croise dans le couloir et lui sourit, surprise. Elle a des cheveux de feu, lisses, coiffés un peu comme Ginny pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard : brouillons et proprets tout à la fois, et débordés. Il la salue et la dépasse avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Chacun le connait, dans ce service. On le côtoie presque comme un collègue et pour cause : il a été le fournisseur de leurs potionnistes pendant quelques années avant qu'on ne lui propose un poste de professeur. Et depuis, il revient, à chaque fragment de vacances, guetter les changements sur les visages d'Alice et de Franck.

D'un coup de baguette, il appelle l'ascenseur.

Celui-ci s'ouvre alors même qu'il n'a pas fini d'agiter son arme. Sur un homme maigre et grand, le visage anguleux, le menton pointu et des joues allongées mais creuses qu'une hautaine forme de dignité habille de froideur. Neville tressaille. Il lui semble que le faciès noble et méprisant s'est animé en le reconnaissant, d'un sursaut qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de la peur. Puis plus rien. La crainte s'est effacée aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, et deux iris glaciaux le toisent.

L'homme le dépasse.

Hautainement.

Neville le suit un instant du regard. Il a manqué ne pas le reconnaitre. Dans son costume usé mais taillé sur mesure, ses lèvres blêmes serrées à l'extrême, Drago Malefoy fait pâle mine. Il ressemble à un animal traqué. Il fait vieux.

L'après-guerre ne lui a pas réussi.

Neville se demande un instant ce qu'il fait là. Le service ne compte que des accidentés graves, des pathologies longues et durables. Et Malefoy a toute sa famille intacte, minus Lestrange qui goûte aux délices des enfers et donc n'a rien à voir avec les internés de Sainte Mangouste.

Il hausse les épaules et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'est pas son problème.

xxx

xxx

Vacances de Noël. Neville a croisé le regard du gamin Malefoy, une seule fois durant le trimestre. Celui-ci a détourné les yeux, coupable. Neville n'a pas compris pourquoi.

En sortant de sa visite à Alice et Franck, il y a repensé. S'est demandé si Malefoy père avait parlé de l'épisode Sainte Mangouste à son gosse. S'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque rapport avec la manie du gamin de le fuir, tout le temps. A éviter son regard comme s'il possédait des pouvoirs de Basilic.

Mais le regard n'était pas un regard de crainte. C'était un regard coupable.

Mais coupable de quoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était un Malefoy, même si Neville avait eu du mal à intégrer l'information tant père et fils se ressemblaient. Et quand bien même, ce n'était pas de la faute des Malefoy si Alice et Franck étaient devenus fous. Pas de leur faute s'ils guérissaient si mal. Pas de leur faute si Neville était presque orphelin.

Et même si le petit Scorpius avait songé à la guerre, à Voldemort, à toutes ces choses, _ce n'était pas de sa faute_.

L'enfant était un enfant.

Et son père n'avait jamais eu d'autres défauts que d'être un méprisant, lâche et insupportable petit prétentieux de Serpentard.

xxx

xxx

Il revint au Nouvel An. Pas de progrès du côté d'Alice, si ce n'était son insistance toute familière pour les chewing-gums. Franck, lui, bougeait. Se levait. Neville faillit en pleurer de joie, comme au jour où il leur avait présenté Hannah et que sa mère avait souri.

Alice babilla quelques mots épars, très fière de pouvoir lui montrer un ravissant calendrier botanique offert par Augusta au réveillon de Noël. Les lèvres de Neville se firent tremblotantes. Il était là lorsque sa grand-mère l'avait apporté, il se souvenait encore de la joie enfantine d'Alice alors qu'elle déchirait le papier cadeau. Oui, il s'en souvenait.

Ce n'était pas réciproque.

Alice rechutait, et cela lui fit mal. Leurs états qui stagnaient et faisaient le yo-yo avaient tendance à lui peser sur le cœur.

Il cacha ses larmes naissantes en tournant le dos et franchit à grands pas la distance qui le séparait de la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée : on l'ouvrit pour lui. Le panneau se déroba sous ses yeux pour laisser place à une silhouette qui était sortie de ses préoccupations depuis longtemps.

Grand, pâlissant et surtout gêné, Drago Malefoy lui céda la sortie avec un malaise réfrigérant, cachant tant de bien que de mal un espèce de sac dans son dos. Neville fronça les sourcils avant de passer le palier, à la recherche du guérisseur en chef auquel il devait absolument demander de l'aide. Il n'avait pas eu la force de demander à Alice si elle le reconnaissait.

Le guérisseur saurait.

Il s'avéra que le guérisseur ne savait pas. Alice était très inconstante, et l'homme prétendait qu'il la voyait lutter contre la maladie à chaque jour qui passait. Et qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un revers passager.

Au bout de tant d'années, Neville en doutait. Il n'en dit rien.

Lorsqu'il revint, Malefoy avait déjà déserté la chambre. Franck était toujours aussi apathique et Alice fixait, les yeux dans le vide et peut-être plus flous que d'habitude, le mur où trônait le fameux calendrier. Neville passa devant elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque, et il serra les dents, peiné. Il attendit qu'elle semblât le voir. Et quand cela fut et qu'elle lui eut présenté de nouveau son cadeau, il l'embrassa sur le front à son habitude, salua son père d'un regard muet et ramassa ses affaires pour partir.

Mais en passant devant les trois autres patients de la chambre, il s'arrêta. Curieux.

L'un d'entre eux avait reçu la visite de Malefoy. Mais lequel ? Neville peinait à imaginer l'ancien Serpentard venir au chevet d'un proche, et ce n'était certes pas le cas. Malefoy ne devait certainement pas venir voir Lockhart, qui signait désormais ses autographes de belles lettres attachées au style tout à fait féminin, ni la petite fille au visage semi-canin qui n'était arrivée que trop récemment.

Ne restait qu'un homme. La cinquantaine. Au nom terriblement Moldu.

Simeon Cresford. Blessure magique non identifiable, sans doute un trouble psychologique semblable à celui d'Alice et Franck. Etrange que Drago puisse se préoccuper de sang si impur.

Neville nota le nom du patient inconnu dans un coin de sa tête avant de se retourner vers ses parents. L'un des innombrables chewing-gums d'Alice trainait sur sa table de chevet. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, plus tôt : Neville était même persuadé que sa mère n'en avait plus un seul à se mettre sous la dent lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre. Distraitement, il fit demi-tour et déballa le bonbon avant de le mastiquer d'un air absent.

Ses préoccupations lui parurent soudain très lointaines.

xxx

xxx

Février. Neville arpente une fois de plus les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Alice n'a pas progressé, loin de là. Elle semble perdre le cours du temps et de l'espace, et se croit tantôt dans un chez-soi inconnu, tantôt plongée aux tréfonds d'un passé dont Neville ignorait qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Il arrive qu'elle émerge et le reconnaisse. Il arrive qu'elle le prenne pour un médicomage. Il arrive qu'elle… ne fasse rien du tout.

Franck, lui, émerge doucement de ses songes. Il reconnait Alice. Le progrès est immense. L'infirmière qui était de garde la première fois que le fait a occurré assure qu'il a failli faire une crise cardiaque sous le choc. Maintenant, même si Franck oublie très fréquemment, lorsque Neville appelle son père par son nom, celui-ci se retourne. Une fois sur deux.

Neville vient tous les jours, accompagné ou non d'Hannah. Celle-ci travaille encore et favorise les soirées de semaine. Neville est sous le charme de sa patience, Hannah est folle de sa persévérance et si les deux amants ne réalisent pas ce que songe l'autre, ils se soutiennent.

Il est arrivé qu'un soir, découragé, Neville rejoigne le bar qu'a racheté Hannah et se laisse échouer au comptoir.

Neville ne sanglote pas. Sauf dans ses bras, le soir, lorsqu'il croit qu'elle s'est endormie. Et Hannah le berce, consciente du moral vacillant de son époux. Sans rien lui dire. Neville détesterait qu'elle le voit si faible, et surtout, si souvent.

Et puis un jour, ses parents l'ont tous deux reconnu.

Neville a sabré le Whisky Pur Feu.

Le lendemain, il a bousculé quelqu'un, dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Distrait par sa bonne humeur. Il n'a pas pu l'éviter, et quand bien même, il aurait été trop tard. Il s'est retourné et s'est excusé, encore surpris.

C'était Malefoy. D'immenses cernes sous les yeux et un regard presque mort, écroulé de fatigue et de désespoir. Ses cheveux presque blancs étaient ternes, son teint cadavérique. Neville s'est demandé s'il s'agissait d'un problème personnel ou si le patient qu'il visitait allait vraiment si mal. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à concevoir un Malefoy se souciant des autres.

Le paquetage que trainait Malefoy avait versé. Alarmé, l'ex Serpentard s'était précipité pour en ramasser le contenu au sol.

Neville s'était penché pour l'aider dans un élan de pitié. Et les avait vus. Des dizaines et des dizaines de chewing-gums au papier jaune, sur lequel la tête du sorcier souriant le narguait de son habituel clin d'œil moqueur. Il avait haussé un sourcil surpris.

Il n'avait pas compris.

En identifiant le visage de celui qui l'avait heurté, Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul horrifié. Neville ne sut jamais comment il devait le prendre.

xxx

xxx

Cela fit donc trois fois. Trois rencontres inopportunes, au caractère inattendu, et surtout très étranges. Il ne savait pas trop qu'en penser si ce n'était que Malefoy avait bien changé depuis derniers échos qu'il en avait eu. Et Neville, qui avait décidé radicalement de se désintéresser des affaires politico-mondaines du monde sorcier, se surprit soudain à y prêter une attention toute nouvelle.

Et l'état de Malefoy ne lui apparut pas comme particulièrement enviable.

Le Serpentard avait choisi le mauvais camp. Et, comme toute personne choisissant le mauvais camp, il avait dû en payer les conséquences. Déconsidération. Perte de pouvoir. Abus de l'exécutif, sur lequel seule la monnaie trébuchante de bibelots arrachés au manoir familial avait prise. Messes basses, coup de sous le tapis, rumeurs folles et désordre politique. Il ne faisait plus bon s'afficher Malefoy, et même l'or Malefoy commençait à sentir le purin.

Pire que cela, Malefoy était un traitre parmi les vaincus. Il n'avait de place nulle part, et si les membres de sa famille n'étaient pas pourchassés et privés de leurs biens, ils n'en étaient pas moins étroitement surveillés et prêts à se faire balayer au moindre faux pas. Jamais la diplomatie lèche-botte à la Lucius ne s'était montrée si nécessaire dans toute l'histoire de la très noble et très ancienne famille sorcière.

Même son couple était défaillant. Mariage de convenances. Neville ignorait s'il aimait sa femme, mais il était au moins certain qu'ils avaient un fils, aimé ou non.

Avec tout cela, le fardeau du petit n'était pas des moindres.

Neville avait appris de Harry le rôle qu'avait joué Malefoy dans la guerre, et si celui-ci n'avait pas été si maléfique, le calvaire qu'avait dû endurer le Survivant pour réhabiliter le nom de Rogue donnait une bonne idée des chances qui étaient données à un ex-Mangemort certes pas consentant, mais pas héroïque du tout de par sa résistance.

Connaissant un tant soit peu Malefoy, Neville se doutait qu'il préférait être un lâche Sang-Pur vivant qu'un fier résistant mort.

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Et Neville s'interrogea sur le geste Malefoy. Avait-il peur de lui parce qu'il était un Vainqueur ? Parce qu'il avait plus de pouvoir que lui n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion d'en disposer ? Craignait-il qu'un jugement de sa part ne change sa vie en un pire calvaire ? Malefoy devait avoir fait de la diplomatie un sport extrême pour être encore toléré dans leur monde d'après-guerre, et il se doutait bien que Neville avait encore en travers de la gorge les petites plaisanteries de leurs années estudiantines. Depuis le Rapeltout jusqu'aux humiliations chroniques de l'année Carrow, il y avait de quoi écrire un roman.

Mais Neville avait rangé sa rancune au placard. Seuls comptaient Hannah et ses parents.

Un beau jour d'avril où sa mère lui envoyait un sourire radieux, la vue de l'un des fameux chewing-gums rappela le Serpent à son esprit. L'idée d'associer Malefoy à ses visites à sa famille commençait à le chagriner quelque peu, mais la curiosité aidant, il interrogea l'infirmière sur le fameux blond snobinard.

-C'est un brave garçon, lui confia-t-elle à sa grande surprise. Il nous en a laissé aussi - elle désignait les chewing-gums -, je crois qu'il en a distribué à plusieurs ailes de l'étage. Il se préoccupe beaucoup des patients, même s'il ne le dit pas. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Neville en conclut qu'il tentait de se racheter de quelque chose.

Son passé, sans doute.

xxx

xxx

Le troisième matin de juin le trouva fort surpris lorsque Neville entra dans la chambre 49 pour apercevoir, au chevet de Franck, une terrible tête blonde qui avait à peine commencé à cesser d'intriguer le Griffondor. Cette fois, Neville ne donna pas le temps à sa cible de prouver sa maitrise dans l'art de l'esquive, puisqu'il l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son épaule qui fit sursauter Malefoy si fort qu'il était surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas en conséquence d'excavation dans le plafond.

-Londubat, le salua la voix froide du Serpentard.

Une dizaine de chewing-gums étaient répandus sur la table de chevet, et des papiers s'échappaient jusqu'au sol. Il semblait que Malefoy en ait mâchonné un, car un résidu de gomme blanchâtre et collante était posé sur un mouchoir, à portée de main du blond.

-Malefoy, répondit Neville.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

-Tu visites mes parents ? observa finalement Neville, brisant le silence.

-Comme tu le vois.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, visiblement conscient que son ton cinglant n'était pas du meilleur goût face au héros de guerre balafré. Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses chaussures, avant de remonter son regard fiérot sur son adversaire.

Le dialogue sociable n'allait pas être leur fort s'il continuait comme cela.

Neville prit sur lui.

-C'est très aimable à toi.

Malefoy ne répondit pas.

-J'ignorais que tu t'informais de l'état de santé des Londubat, insista Neville.

Malefoy tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte, trop loin pour qu'il ne s'enfuie dignement. Neville fronça les sourcils. L'autre avait l'air nerveux, comme si le fait de s'inquiéter pour d'autres êtres humains que lui-même et ses proches pouvait être passible d'un bref séjour à Azkaban. L'après-guerre n'était vraiment pas son fort s'il réagissait comme ça.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, appuya Neville.

-Ah oui ?

La voix trainante du blond le frappa comme un coup de canon. Il y avait dans son ton un tel taux de scepticisme, de mépris… que Neville ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son motif de visite était tout à fait honorable et s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'une séance paisible pour cracher sur le dos des ennemis qui lui tannaient le cuir, vu comme Franck et Alice Londubat étaient en état de répliquer.

En même temps, Neville se disait bien qu'éructer sa morgue dans un cimetière aurait été bien plus sûr. Et que, Malefoy n'étant pas crétin, il devait y avoir pensé bien avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement que prévu.

Malefoy se glaça.

Puis, lentement, il leva une tête hautaine et planta ses yeux céruléens dans le regard de Neville.

-J'expie mes péchés.

Et il se tut.

Un tel aveu de faiblesse devant son ennemi avait dû lui arracher la langue puisqu'il ne pipa mot de toute la durée de leur entrevue. Finalement, après une bataille mentale pour ne pas céder le premier auquel il perdit lamentablement, il se leva.

La dignité blessée avec laquelle il quitta la pièce devait marquer Neville pour de longues semaines.

xxx

xxx

Le hasard semblait l'avoir mauvaise, car il leur suffit d'attendre le mois d'août pour se recroiser dans la chambre infernale. Entre temps, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois lors de leurs allers et retours, et les portes claquées étaient assez explicites du désir qu'avait Malefoy de côtoyer son ancien camarade. Le Serpentard lui adressait un regard chargé de méfiance et de défi. Lorsqu'il le regardait. La crainte s'était envolée loin, très loin. Ou était bien plus subtilement masquée.

Et puis la colère de l'un et de l'autre s'était calmée, et les deux visiteurs avaient pu se croiser sans regard assassin. Se côtoyer sans esclandre. Faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

Un jour qu'ils arrivaient presque au même instant, Malefoy resta dans son fauteuil, à regarder Franck Londubat en silence. Seuls ses yeux parlaient, et si l'homme allongé ne semblait pas le voir, de longues discussions à sens unique se développaient dans les yeux bleus du nobliau. Neville s'occupa de sa mère, qui le reconnaissait presque à chaque fois désormais et commençait à évoquer des « rêves » que Neville identifia comme étant des souvenirs. Gêné au début par la présence du blond, il avait fini par l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en face de lui, à serrer la main de son père.

Malefoy avait l'air frustré, et exténué.

Neville, vexé d'être dérangé dans son intimité.

Aucun d'eux ne céda à l'autre.

Et le schéma se reproduisit une poignée de mois plus tard, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherche à chasser son voisin, bien qu'une demande de la part de Neville eut été plus que légitime. A un instant lui vint l'idée que Malefoy était le neveu de Lestrange. Il la balaya d'un regard : il n'y avait rien de plus différent que le blond snobinard et la folle hystérique. Bellatrix n'aurait pas visité ses victimes en guise d'expiation mais plutôt pour finir le travail.

Malefoy était étrange. Neville ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait dû porter le crime de sa tarée de tante sur les épaules.

Neville avait bien remarqué, également, la manière dont le placard de sa mère se remplissait de chewing-gums à chaque passage du blond. Celui-ci semblait feindre l'innocence, comme si la fameuse refonte des stocks était plus due à l'opération de l'Esprit de Merlin qu'à ses bons recours. Les étrangetés de ce nouveau Malefoy échappaient un peu moins à Neville qu'à ses premières opérations, mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il appréciait cela. L'ancien était plus simple à appréhender, plus simple à détester, moins… humain. Là, Malefoy paraissait carrément osciller entre le fragile et l'hostile. Et ça lui faisait peur. C'était tellement plus simple, une relation de haine à haine.

Malefoy paraissait se moquer de ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser. Ce qui était faux : quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait été purement sur la défensive, se méfiant du moindre geste de son ennemi comme d'une attaque en plein dos. Maintenant, un genre de trêve tendue s'était établie entre eux.

Un jour où Alice énonçait le prénom Augusta avec une description approximative et ressemblant presque à une phrase cohérente, un Neville ravi au plus haut point porta à sa bouche l'un des coupables chewing-gums, prêt à fêter cela.

-Non ! fit un peu trop précipitamment Malefoy qui le voyait pour la première fois en mâcher un.

Neville lui jeta un regard éloquent, et le blond se ratatina sur lui-même, fermé comme une huître. Le Griffondor haussa les épaules. Il observa son chewing-gum d'un air sceptique avant de se décider à le renfourner, observant la bouche de Malefoy entrouverte par un sursaut… d'inquiétude. Il devrait oublier ce détail quelques temps plus tard. La sensation du bonbon était si agréable qu'elle lui en faisait beaucoup oublier, de préoccupations.

Et Neville appréciait.

xxx

xxx

Un jour, Malefoy arriva à leur rendez-vous tacite au chevet des Aurors avec une mine assez expressive. Son paquet expédié une fois de plus n'échappa pas à l'œil de Neville, ni moins que sa mine soucieuse, ou plutôt, catastrophée. Et, surprise des surprises, Malefoy se mit à parler. A lui, le méprisable presque-Cracmol de Londubat. Passé le choc, Neville répondit – il s'agissait d'histoires de discrimination fiscale banale mais embarrassante dont son nom de Vaincu était victime – et prit même la décision de l'aider en retour. Décision qu'il formula à voix haute dans un stupide accès de prolixité.

Malefoy ne fut pas blessé à l'idée d'être un sujet de pitié du Griffondor, ou ne le montra pas. Il ne se refrogna pas. Il n'y eut pas d'engueulade, ni de silence arctique. Juste un regard sceptique. Pourtant, Neville se doutait bien que son orgueil devait en avoir pris un coup. Un Malefoy n'était pas un faible. On n'aidait pas un Malefoy.

Quelques jours plus tard, au Ministère où il avait à faire, Neville prit la défense du blond en toute officiosité. Les résultats furent éloquents.

-Merci, lâcha Malefoy du bout des lèvres dans un effort herculéen alors qu'ils se recroisaient à l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard.

Cet épisode donna cours à un nouveau stade de leur relation : le dialogue. Un dialogue encore sec, banal à l'extrême, aux accents irrespectueux et quelque peu monosyllabique, mais un dialogue tout de même. Neville ne sut pas tout de suite s'il préférait celui-ci à leurs débuts glaciaux.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Plus de rien que de tout. Des fenêtres cassées de Sainte Mangouste, d'abord, puis de l'accueil blanc et sinistre des visiteurs, et un autre jour, des raisons pour lesquelles les vêtements Malefoy étaient si froissés. De travail, à demi-mots. A mots pleins, ensuite.

Puis, comble de l'étrange, leurs échanges se déplacèrent jusqu'à des sujets plus intimes, maritaux. Neville se demandait encore s'il y avait anguille sous roche alors que Malefoy lui décrivait les colères de son Astoria avec un mordant qui l'en laissait pantois. La métamorphose était encore un peu brutale. Puis elle le fut de moins en moins, et la diplomatie céda à des débats peu bien-pensants qui allaient jusqu'à la pureté de leurs sangs respectifs.

Il arrivait à Malefoy de le rabrouer sèchement, sur le même ton que lorsqu'il soustrayait un chewing-gum aux mains de sa mère pour en faire profiter son propre gosier.

-Pourquoi ? raillait-il alors. Il est empoisonné, cette fois ?

Malefoy frissonnait, se refermait avec un air terrifié ou blessé selon le jour, et la discussion s'interrompait pour de longues minutes de silence anxiogène, au point que Neville avait failli considérer l'option plus d'une fois.

-Tu gâtes vraiment tes malades, en fait, avait-il tenté pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Malefoy avait ri d'un rire clairement jaune qui avait laissé à Neville une étrange sensation en travers de la gorge. Il n'avait plus touché à un seul des chewing-gums pendant plusieurs mois, et avait même tenté d'un interdire l'accès à Alice, ce qui avait été parfaitement inutile puisqu'il avait retrouvé un ou deux emballages cachés sous son matelas aux visites suivantes. Sa mère était folle, mais elle n'en commençait pas moins à regagner de sa vive intelligence.

Etrangement, et Neville en avait conclu à l'effet placebo, il avait eu l'impression que le temps de la diète en chewing-gums, ses parents se portaient bien mieux.

Ses dialogues avec Malefoy, en revanche, pas trop. Le Serpentard devait le prendre comme une insulte personnelle, s'imagina-t-il, et leurs sujets de discussion se firent brusquement plus froids - polaires - jusqu'à la fin de cette lubie et le départ d'une autre.

Neville commençait à apprécier le blond d'une manière qu'il jugeait inquiétante. Ce que l'autre en pensait, il n'en sut rien et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Le comble du comble fut atteint un matin de mai où les deux camarades d'hôpital se retrouvèrent d'un commun accord à un café, à l'insu de leurs femmes, pour discuter… politique. A ce stade, Neville se dit qu'il était des causes perdues qu'il ne fallait plus remuer. Ce qui le surprenait encore lui-même, c'était le ton négatif sur lequel il prenait son « amitié » plus tout à fait naissante avec le blond. Il n'en avait parlé à personne excepté Hannah, sur le ton d'allusions qui, il le savait, ne la laisseraient pas dupe.

Et un jour, ils se fâchèrent.

Le sujet aurait durement pu être plus banal et pourtant, le résultat fut là. Malefoy prit la défense de sa famille, Neville des siens, et se déclencha un genre de Guerre Froide particulièrement glaciale entre les deux hommes.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, avait lâché Malefoy d'un ton lourdement méprisant.

Car ils en étaient à se tutoyer et, si la conversation avait l'enrobage mielleux et convenant du Sang-Pur de haut rang, Neville ne pouvait juste pas accepter que l'on trouve normal de protéger les siens, même détestés, lorsqu'ils étaient criminels de guerre, tout ça pour une histoire de prestige familial. C'était absurde. Mieux valait suivre sa conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

-Prouve-le, avait déclaré Drago.

-Si je protégeais ma famille, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé.

-Si je ne protégeais pas la mienne, il en aurait été de même.

Neville lui avait jeté un long regard suspicieux, et Malefoy avait haussé les épaules.

Les anguilles se planquaient maintenant qu'elles étaient superflues.

-Protègerais-tu tes morts ? demanda Neville à mi-voix.

-Oui.

-Ceux qui t'ont trahi ?

-Non.

-Ceux qui t'ont fait du mal ?

-Oui, si je les ai trahis auparavant.

-Es-tu seulement honnête ? Tu sais que ta lâcheté est une légende urbaine.

-Non, et tu seras le dernier à le savoir, avait acerbement rétorqué Malefoy.

Neville ne s'était pas démonté.

-Et si cela te blesse encore ?

-Je l'accepterai.

-Et si cela blesse tes amis ?

-J'encaisserai.

-Tu encaisseras, mon œil.

-Irais-tu le crier à la face du monde, si tu apprenais qu'Augusta a tué des innocents dont les proches demandent vengeance, tout cela pour soutenir une cause en laquelle elle a cru, tu as cru et tu crois peut-être encore ?

-Probablement que non.

- Et que cette vengeance entrainera très certainement un cercle de violences sans fin ?

-Certes non.

-Deux/Zéro, en deux questions.

-Match nul, tu veux dire. Tu joues de rhétorique et tu n'es pas honnête.

-Faux. Je transpose des vérités, nuance.

Ils avaient débattu pendant des heures, et Merlin savait que Drago – ce n'était plus Malefoy, à force de temps – avait de la ressource en la matière. On était une graine de Sang-Pur politiquement dominateur ou on ne l'était pas.

Ils s'étaient battus, s'étaient fait des reproches, avaient malmené l'opinion de l'un et de l'autre à grand coup de vacheries plus ou moins honnêtes et plutôt moins réglementaires que plus, et avaient fini par se piétiner l'un l'autre jusqu'à se quitter en très, très, très froid. En froid de Sang-Pur, plutôt. En froid d'ennemis copains comme cochon. Donc en froid glacial mais pas si froid que ça si on y regardait de trop près ou de trop loin.

-Tu sais, avait dit Malefoy - il n'était plus Drago à la fin de leurs engueulades -, il vaudrait mieux que tes parents ne guérissent jamais de rien.

Ça avait jeté un froid glacial comme un cryogénisateur, sur le coup.

Et le coup était resté.

Et puis Neville était parti furieux, rouge, en coup de vent vers l'hôpital où infirmières et médicomages n'avaient pas osé le stopper de peur de se prendre un sortilège de mort dans la figure, avait ouvert la fenêtre – certains avaient cru qu'il allait y jeter quelqu'un –, éventré le paquet de chewing-gums et jeté, un à un, avec rage, les symboles de l'implication de Malefoy envers ses parents, sur la tête de Moldus innocents qui n'avaient pas vu le coup venir.

Puis, épuisé, et car c'était trop long, il avait tenté d'y vider le sac d'un seul coup. Il en avait mis la moitié à côté et avait fini par piétiner avec rage les friandises qui lui échappaient.

Et puis il s'était dit que les saloperies avaient un effet reposant, malgré leur tare toute Malefoysienne. Un effet d'oubli de ses soucis. D'oubli tout court. Alors il en avait mâché un, puis un autre, dans l'espoir que cela suffise à lui faire passer à l'as sa journée de merde, et puis il en avait repris, désespéré par sa situation familiale qui s'embourbait dans le temps, et encore un autre pour Hannah qui en avait marre de se faire taxer des heures sur ses week-ends pour voir des beaux-parents qui ne la reconnaissaient qu'une fois sur dix, et encore un autre, et un autre, un autre encore, et par automatisme, comme cela, des heures et des heures de mâchonnage comme une vache écossaise qui avaient fini par venir à bout du paquet, ou presque.

L'infirmière de garde l'avait retrouvé là, hagard, affalé sur le fauteuil. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Alice savait mieux que lui ce qu'il faisait dans le secteur, et c'était dire.

Au début, on crut à une perte de contrôle. Une crise de nerfs. Mais une crise de nerfs un peu trop durable, car il lui fallut trois jours pour comprendre qu'il s'appelait bien Londubat et que la femme rousse qui commençait à lui être familière ne s'adressait pas à la plante verte en face de son lit - d'hospitalisation, fallût-il conclure au bout d'une semaine -. L'histoire dégénéra lorsqu'un blond énervé qui lui semblait à peine connu décida de le prendre en main et de l'arracher aux soins de - qu'était-ce ? Une mangouste ? -. Et il y avait la femme, sa femme comprit-il, chaque jour à son chevet et plus catastrophée. Il entendait parler de dégénérescence familiale.

Et un beau jour, au bout d'un mois apprit-il, tout lui revint. Il était Neville Londubat, et son dernier souvenir cohérent était une indigestion de chewing-gums - aussi logique que l'expression puisse paraitre - et une crise de nerfs. Une belle.

Drago Malefoy le regardait d'un air passablement énervé.

Et angoissé.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre, lâcha le blond d'un ton sec lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les deux seuls.

-Je crains fort que si, répondit-il d'une voix pincée.

Il tourna sa petite cuillère dans son café, sec et silencieux, décidé à ne pas sortir un mot en attendant une réponse claire et convenable. Des excuses plus que des explications, en fait. Quoi que les explications auraient été les bienvenues. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et ses conclusions ne lui convenaient pas du tout.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il impérieusement, avec son assurance de leader de la Résistance.

-Moi.

-Comment ? continua-t-il.

-Sortilège d'amnésie.

-…

-Sortilège d'amnésie… sur les chewing-gums.

-…

-Je suis moins doué que mon père.

-Tu n'as pas la main aussi lourde. Alice arrivait à me reconnaître.

Reproche.

Yeux qui s'affrontent.

Regard narquois.

-Comment ça marche ? Le sortilège était mis sur un objet, pas un être humain.

-Le chewing-gum était un réceptacle. Le contact avec la magie sorcière suffisait à le diffuser vers un objet sur lequel il pouvait agir. Et hop, adieu la mémoire. La guérison avec.

-Donc tu admets que l'état de mes parents est entièrement de ta faute ?

-Non.

Regard assassin.

-Pas entièrement.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots.

-Regarde l'avantage : ils vont pouvoir guérir.

-Si les séquelles ne sont pas aussi flagrantes que sur Lockhart.

-Lockhart sait nous reconnaître, au moins. Il l'a réappris.

La consolation.

Nouveau regard de chef de résistants aux tendances assassino-torturatrices.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lestrange.

-Et ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre.

-_Qui d'autre ?!_

Soupir agacé.

-Mon père.

- ?

-Il faisait la surveillance.

- ?

-Là, il s'en tire avec son honneur en hachis. Si tes parents témoignent, c'est la famille entière qui coule, la saisie de biens, la marque d'Azkaban dans les yeux, ma mère qui se suicide, Astoria qui me plaque, et moi sans héritage parce que pris par le ministère, sans honneur parce que pris par la justice, sans travail parce que qui voudrait embaucher un Malefoy.

Regard terrifiant.

-T'en as pas besoin, parce que je vais te tuer sur place. Fais tes prières, je rendrai pas les morceaux à ta femme.

xxx

xxx

Ça ne se passa pas exactement comme cela.

xxx

xxx

Ils avaient vraiment dû devenir amis. Vraiment, même si ça leur écorchait la bouche, le cœur et tous leurs principes. Sans quoi on aurait trouvé des morceaux de chacun des deux partis éparpillés dans tous les coins du Royaume-Uni.

Il n'y eut même pas de sang.

Ça faisait peur.

Pas d'action en justice ni d'accusation. On retrouva juste Malefoy grand-père, avec une fin maquillée en mort subite, et qui ne fit qu'accentuer le froid mortel entre les deux partis. Froid qui ne devrait jamais partir. Mais jamais rester non plus.

Le guérisseur-en-chef en charge de la chambre 49 de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste eut la surprise de découvrir que deux de ses patients faisaient des progrès bondissant jusqu'à la disparition des troubles mentaux les plus évidents, au bout de cinq ans et demie, bien que leur mémoire ne leur revienne jamais totalement. On attribua la guérison miraculeuse à un nouveau traitement au suc de Botruc et extrait d'hellébore, et l'ébahi guérisseur reçut l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, par un phénomène que lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Régulièrement, le manoir Malefoy ou la demeure Londubat se retrouvèrent l'assaut d'attaques à demi terroristes, à demi parce qu'on n'en savait pas grand chose, les rumeurs étant chaque fois tuées dans l'œuf par l'un ou l'autre des deux protagonistes. On observa également le rapprochement très prudent de ceux-ci, en public (à cause de cela ?), et on _n'observa pas_ les dialogues amicaux mais à tendance quasi fratricide qui sévissaient en privé.

Le phénomène le plus étrange de cette affaire fut la manière dont deux opposés parfaits finirent par s'entendre au point de monter une affaire ensemble. Basée sur la vente d'une curieuse sucrerie.

Les Chewing-gums Efface-Soucis.

xxx

xxx

xxx

_**Note :**__ J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop brutale. Quand j'ai fini ça, j'étais fatiguée, il était une heure du matin et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir de l'inspiration le lendemain._

_L'__hypothèse qui a inspiré cet OS __était donc que les chewing-gums d'Alice étaient porteurs d'un sortilège d'amnésie, un peu comme la crème canari ou les chapeaux sans tête des jumeaux Weasley, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne guérissaient pas. Car une infirmière ne va pas distribuer des sucreries à ses patients, et ça ne risquait pas d'être Augusta vu toute la considération qu'elle a pour les petits papiers. _

_Donc, l'un des méchants devait apporter les chewing-gums amnésiants (parce que tuer les Londubat, ce n'est pas très discret ni crédible quand on a un moyen plus simple sous la main) pour empêcher l'identification des coupables de l'attaque sur les Londubat. Or, le Mangemort lâche le plus historique de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?_

_J'espère avoir bien résumé la théorie et pondu un OS qui arrive à ne pas la dénaturer._

_Merci de votre lecture !_

**_Edit 20/03/2014 : Merci à Nebelsue qui a trouvé où avait été énoncée la Théorie du Chewing-gum Amnésiant. Il s'agit du site La Pensine (à l'intérieur duquel je n'ai pas réussi à me repérer, donc je ne peux pas vous donner plu de précisions) mais vous pouvez aussi la retrouver sur True Gryffindor, toujours merci Nebelsue, sur LJ, et ce serait "Bubble crisis" de Lulu joy._**

**_Edit : J'ai ENFIN compris pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à trouver le site où j'ai lu cette fichue hypothèse : le contrat du site a l'air d'avoir expiré. Il s'agissait de et c'est un vrai miracle que je l'aie retrouvé... vu que la page refuse désormais de s'afficher._**


End file.
